degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Marco Del Rossi
Marco Del Rossi is a graduate of Degrassi Community School and was valedictorian of his graduating class. He was insecure about because of his sexuality, which was a major part of his storyline on Degrassi. Marco is best friends with Ellie Nash, Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason and Craig Manning. He is also friends with Manny Santos, Hazel Aden and Alex Nunez. He was also best friends with Paige Michalchuk until Degrassi Goes Hollywood. After the falling out between the two, the storyline was never resolved and it remains unclear if he has forgiven her or not. Marco was portrayed by Adamo Ruggiero. Character History Season 2 Marco was first seen messing with Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason at a dance competition. Marco won the event and eventually became good friends with them. When Craig Manning held a weekend party, he joined him, Sean Cameron and Spinner for a joyride with one of Joey's cars from the dealership. However, they were soon caught by Joey and sent home. Marco also met Ellie Nash, and they quickly became close friends. As Ellie liked him more, she sent him secret admirer notes. When she sends him one saying to meet her, he thinks it's Hazel. When Marco shows up and sees Ellie, he says that he was meeting Hazel, and Ellie says that she knows and runs off. Marco calls her, meets her by the school, and says that Hazel's not his type. He starts dating Ellie but he views her as a friend instead of a girlfriend. Later, when Ellie wants the relationship to go further, Marco's feelings about his sexuality start to get confusing. Spinner starts making jokes about Marco being homosexual, much to the annoyance of the latter. Jimmy was upset that Spinner was not being supportive of his sexuality and told Marco to ignore him. Marco tried, but was irritated every time Spinner would repeat the same joke over and over again. In an attempt to hide the fact that he was gay, Marco decide to finally ask Ellie out on a real date, which is what she had wanted for a long time now. Ellie was so happy to finally be with Marco, but did not feel wanted during their time together. When they went out, he reluctantly held her hand and pretended to sneeze into his own hands, so he wouldn't have to hold hers. He also didn't give her a kiss good night until Spinner and Craig were watching the next day, and Marco wanted to look cool. Ellie was overjoyed now, and was finally feeling like Marco and her were expanding in their relationship. When they all went to Ashley's house for a movie, Ellie and Marco go upstairs. They begin kissing, but Marco keeps pulling out and away. Ellie asks him if he finds her attractive. When he doesn't answer, Ellie then asks if he even likes girls at all. He says he doesn't know and Ellie tells him that she needs an answer because it's not fair to leave her hanging since they were supposedly in a relationship at the moment. Marco thought about what Ellie had said and finally came out to her and said that he's homosexual. Ellie tells him that she will pretend to be his girlfriend for a while to hide his secret, but she can't go on with it forever. Marco then thanks her for her support and says that he's not ready to come out to his friends yet. Ellie promises that when he is ready, she will be there for him. Season 3 While on a trip to the beach, Marco meets Dylan, Paige's older brother, who is also gay. The same day, Ellie tells Marco she is tired of pretending to be his girlfriend and she announces to everyone that they broke up. When Ellie announces this, Marco becomes upset, and runs away. Dylan, who suspects Marco is gay, follows and tries to comfort him. The next day, a suspecting Spinner tries to set Marco up with Hazel and they go on a double date with Spinner and Paige. When Ellie meets them, Marco feels guilty and leaves. Spinner follows him and asks why Marco left. Marco starts to cry and admits to Spinner that he is gay. Hearing this, Spinner is shocked and disgusted and leaves Marco alone. Spinner starts to bully Marco, and writes "MARCO IS A FAG" in the school's restrooms wall. Jimmy sees Spinner writing it and becomes mad at him, telling Spinner that hating Marco for his sexuality is just as bad and stupid as hating Jimmy for his skin color, indicating that Jimmy had accepted Marco for who he was regardless. Later, Marco is attacked on his way to Dylan's hockey game and the gay-bashers break his phone as Jimmy called and Marco screamed for help. He was bashed because he was in the "gay part" of town. Marco pleads for them to stop and calls for help. Luckily for him, the police show up and chase the bashers away. Jimmy somehow finds Marco with the police and comforts him after being attacked. The next day, Marco finds what Spinner wrote on the wall and tells him he is just like his attackers, and admits to Spinner that he wasn't bashed for his shoes, but because he was gay. Marco then exits the washroom angry and leaves Spinner to ponder over his homophobia. Sometime later Spinner got over his homophobia and helped Marco get a date with Dylan. They are watching a movie and Marco tries to hold Dylan's hand, but he is afraid. Dylan sees this and so he holds his hand. The two had a good time until they ran into Marco's parents. They all went to eat and the two felt uncomfortable as Mr. Del Rossi made some snide homophobic remarks when he could tell their waiter was gay. Dylan left quietly and Marco thought his father had unknowingly ruined their date. However, this was not the case as the two shared a passionate kiss the next day. Marco is also seen as one of the members of the band Downtown Sasquatch along with his friends Craig, Spinner, and Jimmy. The band they created together during the year. Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Marco decorated Craig's locker with balloons and streamers for his 16th birthday. Craig put his arm around his best friend's shoulders and, given his own lack of success with girls, he half-jokingly asked Marco if he was dating anyone. In King of Pain, Marco decided to run for Class President but he has some competition from Alex Nuñez, a girl known for getting into trouble. She threatened to reveal that he was gay to everyone but during the event she decided to keep his secret. However, her boyfriend, Jay Hogart coughed out the word "queer" in the middle of Marco's speech. In response, Marco improvises the rest of his speech, telling Jay off and generating a lot of applause from the students. Marco won on his supporters and the strength of his campaign and made Alex his vice-president. They become friends with each other. During the presidential campaign, Marco also had some more problems with Dylan who temporarily broke up with him seeing as he still hadn't come out to his family and was hiding their relationship. Marco eventually came out to his mother when he told her that he had a breakup and she figured it was Dylan. His mother remained supportive for her son and agreed to hide Marco's sexuality from his father. In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Marco and the rest of Downtown Sasquatch performed together at the Spirit Squad car wash. In Craig's words, they "sucked" but Ashley assured him that no one noticed. In Islands in the Stream, Marco, Craig, Spinner and Jimmy went to see the Bollywood film Salvador Kovack at the cinema at Marco's suggestion. Both Craig and Marco disapproved of the condescending manner in which Spinner treated Paige, who had on her first shift at the concession stand. Craig scolded him with the sarcastic comment "Nice" before they watched the film. Craig described it as "surreal" but Marco said that it would have been surreal if Salvador had been played by a goat. Although Marco was not directly seen during the storyline era of the school shooting in Time Stands Still (2), he was shown to be involved during the aftermath. During the schools respect and reflection day, he took part in coping with a group of students in guidance of their feelings and revealed that he felt helpless and wanted to turn back time to before all the drama happened between Rick, Jimmy and the bullying. Marco, along with Craig and Hazel, were very supportive of Jimmy during his recovery. In Secret (2), he and Craig even helped him sneak out of the hospital one night to see a concert performed by Kid Elrick. When Ashley became increasingly involved in Downtown Sasquatch after Jimmy was shot by Rick Murray in Neutron Dance, Spinner objected to her continued presence at rehearsals when she was not an official member of the band. Marco initially believed that Spinner was making too big a deal out of it but realised that he was right when Craig and Ashley completely dominated an interview with Liberty Van Zandt for the Degrassi Grapevine and did not give either of them a chance to speak. Marco and Spinner then issued an ultimatum to Craig: either they went or Ashley went. Craig attempted to tell Ashley that she was out of the band but he instead kissed. Later that day at the Dot, Craig excitedly told Marco and Spinner that they were back together but they stormed out as he failed to kick out of the band as he had promised. Craig asked Marco to cut him some slack but Marco refused to do so. At their next rehearsal, Marco brought an accordion, angrily telling Craig that it was every man for himself in the band. This, coupled with the fact that Spinner had brought Manny into the band to play the tambourine, forced Craig's hand and he reluctantly told Ashley that she was out of the band before the session in the recording studio. However, while singing "Everything's Dust" which he had written for Ashley to apologise for cheating on her with Manny, Craig realised that Ashley meant more to him than the band and went after her. They kissed and resumed their relationship. In Voices Carry (1), Marco and Spinner played the demo that they recorded after Craig left featuring Marco's dreadful singing voice. Marco believed that it represented Downtown Sasquatch's first and last single and blamed Craig. Spinner opened his bag and dumped numerous copies of the CD at Craig's feet while Marco ejected the copy in the tape recorder and threw it at Craig. While experiencing a euphoric high as a result of his bipolar disorder in Voices Carry (2), Craig called Marco for fashion help. Marco was still annoyed with Craig for ruining the band's chance at success but told him that he came because Craig sounded desperate. Craig told Marco that he needed help picking out a suit for Ashley's father Robert Kerwin's wedding to his boyfriend Christopher. After their shopping spree, Craig and Marco met Dylan and, before leaving, Craig told them that he was glad that gay people could get married. In Moonlight Desires, now that Dylan was in college, Marco didn't see him as much as before and discovered that Dylan was fooling around with other people when Marco wasn't around. Dylan told him that he loved Marco but only wants an open relationship with other men. Craig suggested that he and Marco get Dylan back at the party that he was holding that night. At the party, Marco discussed his relationship problems with Craig. In an effort to cheer Marco up, Craig told him that he was a great guy and the most honest, down-to-earth and nicest person that he knew. He joked that he was a little short but that added to the cuteness to which he would be attracted if Marco were a girl or he were gay. Marco thanked him for telling him what he wanted to hear and that he appreciated it but if he really wanted to help, Craig should call him an idiot. Craig did so and Marco told him that he had no idea what to do. When Dylan arrived on the stairwell where they were sitting, Marco grabbed Craig and kissed him in order to make Dylan jealous. The kiss weirded Craig out. He said, "So, when in doubt you kiss Craig?!" Marco told him that he needed to settle the situation with Dylan and Craig responded, "Yeah, you do! You really, really do!" His attempt to make Dylan jealous failed as he was merely amused. Marco broke up with Dylan soon after, deciding that he was not interested in an open relationship. Season 5 Marco begins to form a renewed friendship with Spinner who has, after he is revealed to have provoked Rick's shooting, been treated and ignored by everyone else the same way they treated Rick. However, their new friendship is challenged when The Friendship Club, a Christian group at Degrassi and Spinner's new friends, decide to protest the Safe Sex Assembly that Marco helped organize. They argue that "abstinence is the only way." Linus, the leader behind the protest, personally attacks Marco for his open homosexuality and "sexually immoral" ways. A fight quickly breaks out between the two. Spinner helps break up the fight. After the fight is over, Spinner decides to side with Marco. Tim is a new kid at Degrassi. He needs help with his sexuality and soon meets Marco. Marco becomes a mentor to Tim, convincing and encouraging him to come out to his father, lying about his own father knowing. Tim comes out to his father, and learns that Marco never came out to his own father. Marco feels guilty when Tim calls him a liar and brings up the subject of Tim's homosexuality with his homophobic father. His father reacts angrily and Marco reveals Tim was gay and ignores Marco, but takes his seat for Hamlet in which Marco is the title character. When Marco begins to recite the famed speech about Yorick, he realizes he has something to do too. He announces to the whole audience that he's gay. When he arrives home that night, his father still acts like he never said a word. Marco insists on talking about it, but his father tells him that he loves him but he doesn't want to know this part about him. Marco concludes, "Then you don't want to know me." As Marco and Tim just begin to date steadily, Dylan returns for summer break. Paige tells Marco, who is still bitter towards Dylan for cheating on him. Dylan confronts Marco at a bar and tells him he misses him, but Marco tells Dylan off. Later, when Marco confronts Dylan at his house to tell him to stop calling and texting him, Dylan tells Marco that the reason he came home for the summer is because he is still in love with him. After a poker game gone sour, Marco realizes he still reciprocates Dylan's feelings. Marco confesses this to Tim, and Tim realizes Marco is just using him to get back at Dylan and breaks up with him. Marco decides to meet with Dylan again, making him promise to never hurt him again. Dylan assures Marco that "even idiots grow up at some point," and that Marco means everything to him. Marco decides to give Dylan another chance and they get back together. Marco and Tim never become friends again after they break up. Marco graduates as the valedictorian of the Degrassi class of 2006. Season 6 After telling his father several times that Dylan is just a friend, he allows Marco to move in with Dylan. Marco throws Paige a going-away-party which is eventually ruined by his father, who could only get a moving truck on the day of the party, and when Ellie gets kicked out of her dorm, Marco and Dylan let her move in. Marco confesses that he's confused and stressed about what's ahead, and how hard it will all be compared to high school which was a "cakewalk" compared to university life. Paige and Ellie both promise Marco to be there for him, despite that they're moving to different universities. Dylan's busy hockey schedule makes Marco feel lonely. Dylan is also being very secretive, and Marco suspects that he is cheating. He plans a romantic evening for them, but Dylan leaves abruptly. Marco then reads Dylan's e-mail, and discovers he is meeting someone in a bar. When Marco confronts him at the bar, he finds out that Dylan is actually meeting a hockey-scout, who wants to scout Dylan for a Swiss hockey-team. Later, Marco apologizes for not being honest with him. Dylan tells Marco that he didn't want to say anything because he assumed he wouldn't understand or be supportive. Marco tells Dylan that he should go if it's what he really wants to do, but Dylan is conflicted because he still wants to stay and be with Marco. Marco assures Dylan that it's an opportunity that he can't pass up, and that they will make the most of the time they have left together. When Dylan left, Marco was keeping himself cooped up inside their house, and worrying miserably that Dylan was hooking up with other guys on his team or in Switzerland. To occupy his time, he would play online poker and win money by playing. When Spinner tried to get Marco to have some fun, Marco suggested that they go to Daytona Beach and relax. Before they left they went to a club where Jay told them that he played poker with some other guys and invited Marco and Spinner to come along. That night Marco won lots of money and went out to celebrate. The next night they played again and Marco lost $1100. Later he went to see his father and stole $600 from him to play with. After getting arrested because of playing poker in Spinner and Jimmy's store, Marco tells his father that his behavior is due to how much he misses Dylan, and that he feels "empty" without him. Marco's father tells him that it isn't Dylan's fault that Marco stole the money and got arrested and that if he had any honor left he would work the money off for his father and start attending Gamblers Anonymous. Before he leaves, he tells Marco that it's time for him to start living his own life and not be so dependent on Dylan all the time. Season 7 After relationship troubles with Dylan, Ellie and Jesse take action and set Marco up with Jesse's friend, Eric who also works at The Core. The two go out for coffee and have a very friendly conversation. At first, despite feeling a connection with Eric, Marco rejects the idea of breaking up with Dylan and dating someone else, but Ellie talks to him, changing his mind. Later that night, while Marco is watching movies with Ellie, Jesse, Paige and Alex, he gets a call from Dylan. Marco makes his ultimate decision and finally chooses to end things with him. He quietly text messages Dylan back and says that it's time for "the talk", implying they break up. Marco began to feel alone after his relationship with Dylan ends, and begins to hang out with Griffin, his new roommate, who is straight. However, he starts getting too clingy and calls their friendship a "relationship". After realizing he was acting out his feelings towards Griffin because of his loneliness, Marco decides to get a pet rabbit to give him some company. Marco ends calling his rabbit Hip Hop and although they bond well, Marco is still overcome by his feeling of loneliness and becomes attracted to the club hopping lifestyle his new friend Devon is leading. Marco's financial situation becomes desperate and he fails to keep up with Devon's clique. This causes some friction with Ellie and the other roommates. Marco soon becomes desperate and starts to gamble his money, but he ends up losing it. Devon tells him how they can earn some cash, and they meet up together in a car with a strange man. Marco realizes that Devon gets his money through prostitution. He ends up not going through with it, but he tells Ellie that he is worried, because he almost did do it, just for money to party. Ellie said money can't buy his rights to party or feel good. Later in the season, Marco changes his mind about Eric and they begin dating. With Paige moving out into her father's condo, he and Ellie would not have enough money for another two bedroom house. He asks Eric to move in but he refuses, saying that it was too early to be moving in with Marco, as they had only been dating for a month. Marco and Ellie were left to decide what to do with themselves since Paige was moving on. First they decide to get through their exams. That night, during a power failure, Marco and Ellie sadly talk about possibly moving on with their lives and going separate ways. The two suddenly have a momentary spark of romance in Marco's bedroom and start making out. Things go further, when Ellie and Marco both get caught up in the moment and over excitedly start stripping each others clothes off and nearly having sex. This causes Marco to have confused feelings about his sexuality. The next morning, Marco and Ellie wake up to find themselves in the same bed, both of them naked. Marco awkwardly tries to get dressed without Ellie seeing him without his clothes on. She wakes up to find him shirtless and greets him by calling him sunshine. He quickly slips on his shirt and runs out the door, calling back and saying that he will see her later after the exams are over. Ellie yells out that she was joking as he leaves the room. Marco does not respond and leaves the house to head out to finish his last exam. Ellie is annoyed and now avoids him, because of the awkward tension she now feels as well. Later that day, Marco corners her in the kitchen, she argues that all they did was kiss, and that it meant nothing at all, and she kisses Paige to prove her point. Marco asserts that part of him wanted to go further with Ellie, (hinting that he may in fact be bisexual), and Ellie admits that part of her wanted him to do so as well, revealing that they did not in fact go all the way. However, through their conversation and the fact that Ellie and Marco were both naked in the bed, proves that they almost had sex but didn't because they felt it that wasn't right. The two talk it out and decide to move out and go separate ways, because they realize that they have become too dependent on each other. They promise to keep in touch no matter what. Season 8 In [[Degrassi Goes Hollywood|'Degrassi Goes Hollywood']], Marco grows a cute little "porn stache" and gets a call from Paige to come live it up in L.A with her and Ellie. Marco is excited to be a part of the entourage and goes to get Ellie from The Core and they get on the next plane to L.A. They meet Paige at the airport and they go to her mansion. Marco isn't convinced that she lives there. Later that day, they go exploring and shopping through L.A. Marco looks at a monument and Vivica Fox shows up and flirts with him. A few days go by and Ellie runs into Craig. She is excited to see him and soon tells Marco. He isn't too happy because of what Craig did to Ellie before during season 6. Ellie tells him that Craig has a girlfriend and that he is sober, and has changed. Marco still doesn't believe her that much. At Paige's photo shoot, she has a stress attack. Marco starts to laugh because he finds it funny, not realizing how serious it was. Afterwards Paige is ticked at him for laughing. Marco quickly apologizes. Another few days have passed, and it's Paige's 18th (not really) Birthday Bash! Marco and Ellie attend it, while Craig follows Ellie there to prove something to her. But, Ellie doesn't want to hear it after she gets drunk on vodka. Marco tries to push Craig aside and they both end up in the pool. Meanwhile, Ellie has vanished to commit suicide by drowning herself. They run to the beach and find Ellie in the shallow end. They run and save her. They hug her and tell her to never do that again. At the end of the movie, Marco tries to tell Paige she is still the same little insecure girl who she has always been. Paige smacks him and that is almost the end of their friendship. He runs off with tears. In the last few scenes he tells Ellie to visit her father, in which she does. Also, one of the most famous scenes of the movie when Paige calls him at the hospital with Ellie visiting her father. Marco ignores the call and hangs up. Season 9 In [[Heart Like Mine (1)|'Heart Like Mine (1)']], Marco comes back to Degrassi as a student teacher. When he first gets to town, he walks in The Dot and is greeted by his good pal Spinner. Spinner and him talk about the things that happened. Holly J. and Declan walk in. Marco seems to be chummy with them, because they met previously. Holly J. is happy to find out that Marco will be her student teacher. Marco is happy but is worried that he won't be able to enforce the rules that well on her, because she is his friend. When it comes to be Marco's first day of teaching, he is nervous and shy, he lets things go too easily. Mr. Perino tells him if he really wants this job the end he'll have to be more strict. Marco agrees to this and thinks to himself the next day he'll be more strict. The next day he is more strict and lays down the rules. Marco assigns the class an essay due in a few days. Holly J. and Declan feel as if they can't finish it in time and ask Marco for more time. Marco gives them one extra day but not to tell the class. When they're at the award show for the basketball team, Holly J. is there with Declan and she sees Marco and Mr. Perino. She texts Marco about the few extra days and more time. He sets her straight and tells her that he's her friend, but in school he is the teacher and it wouldn't be fair to give them more time, and no one else more time. Holly J. is bewildered and is surprised Marco won't give her more time. Holly J. is ticked and doesn't talk to Marco for the rest of the day. The next day while at The Dot, Holly J. and Marco make up and him and her work it out where they can be friends and do their work when Marco's a teacher. Appearances Quotes Notable Dialogue * (Season 2, Episode 06 - Drive) Spinner: "Marco? Your mom's in the music industry right?" Marco: "She teaches piano, Spinner." (First line) * (Season 9, Episode 11 - Heart Like Mine Part 1) Marco: (To Trish and Ethan) "Leave room for the holy ghost." Trish: "What ghost?" Marco: "Just not in front of a teacher, okay?" ''(Final line) Memorable Moments * '(Season 2, Episode 14 - Careless Whisper)' Spinner: ''"Hey, Marcy don't forget your 'fem care.'" Marco: "Shut up." Spinner:'' "What, distracted by Dr. Sally's advice on boy-on-boy love?"'' Marco: "Spinner, shut up!! Okay?" Spinner: "Um, it was a joke dude." Jimmy: "Just tune him out, he's just trying to get you started." Marco:'' "I hate fags okay? What they do makes me sick..."'' Jimmy:'' "...hey Marco..."'' Marco:'' "...so just quit it! I mean like yesterday okay?" * '(Season 2, Episode 20 - How Soon Is Now?)' Ellie: ''"Nice one boyfriend!" Marco: "Why thank you, girlfriend!" * (Season 3, Episode 05 - Pride Part 2) Marco: (During volleyball) "Good thing Spin spikes like a girl!" * (Season 3, Episode 05 - Pride Part 2) '' Marco: "Even strangers know, Spin. Last night wasn't about my shoes. Those guys, they knew... and they bashed me because they hated it, just like you do." Spinner: "Dude, that's brutal, but you can't compare me to those guys." Marco:'' "''Really? Why not?" * (''Season 3, Episode 09 - Against All Odds) Jimmy: (Turns on the TV and changes the channel to a porn film) "Ah, the wonders of satellite." Spinner: "Whoa, I didn't know you could fit that many people on a pool table." (Jimmy turns off the TV after noticing Marco staring at it uncomfortably) Spinner: "Hey! Turn it on!" Jimmy: "No Spin, not everyone here wants to see that." Marco: "No, it's okay, seeing naked ladies doesn't burn my eyes out. Besides I wasn't looking at them." (Jimmy smiles) Spinner: "So what were you looking at?" Marco: "The drapes, Spin. You know, the curtains." Spinner: "Huh?" Jimmy: "He was looking at the the dudes. You're such an idiot." Spinner: "Oh, gross. Can we get back to work? I kind of care about my studies." Marco: "Spin, you've worked hard enough and deserve a break." Jimmy: (Continues watching porn) "Aah. Gentleman, you are looking at the future Mrs. Jimmy Brooks." Marco: "Her? Dude, that chick is totally fake. Now look at the dude right there. He's very...real." Spinner: (Gags in disgust) "Ugh." * (Season 3, Episode 18 - Rock and Roll High School) Marco: "I am so glad I'm not into girls." * (Season 3, Episode 19 - It's Raining Men) Marco: "I hate bees, they're like flying death monkeys." * (Season 4, Episode 03 - King of Pain) Marco: "Take this picture and make your dormmates jealous." Dylan: "They're straight." Marco: "Then make them uncomfortable!" * (Season 4, Episode 10 - Neutron Dance) Marco: (To Paige) "Doesn't Mr. O look 'Oh so fetching?'" * (Season 4, Episode 19 - Moonlight Desires)'' Marco to Craig: "I can't go downstairs. I can't stay here, I can't talk to Dylan, what do I do?" Dylan: "Marco!!" (Marco kisses Craig) Dylan: ''"Um... wow."' ﻿Craig:'' "So when in doubt you kiss Craig!?"'' Marco:'' "I gotta settle this with Dylan..."'' Craig: "Yeah, you do! You really, really do!" * ('Season 5, Episode 05 - Weddings, Parties, Anything) Marco: (To Craig) "Good thing you put the cutest girl in school on drums." * (Season 5, Episode 12 - The Lexicon of Love Part 2) Paige: "Marco, do you ever think about girls?" Marco: "Wow, interesting question for first thing in the morning." Paige: "This is serious." Marco: "Okay, well, did you miss all the years I dated your brother?" Paige: "Yeah, but just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't think about girls every now and then." Marco: "Are you trying to hook me up? Oh, wicked, so there's a girl out there who likes me?" Paige: "Not you! Me!" Marco: "Well, who is it? Wait a minute, I know - it's Heather Sinclair! I've seen the way she checks you out". Paige: "Eew! Double eew! No, it's not Heather Sinclair." Marco: "Well..." Paige: "Alex." Marco: "Alex?" Paige: "She kissed me last night." Marco: "Whoa...." * (Season 5, Episode 14 - I Against I) Marco: (Talking about the Friendship Club) "Guys, they're not brainwashed. They're too busy singing and praying and stuff." *Spinner: "Condoms make people have sex!" Marco: "Oh, well, thats retarted! Where did you get that from? Some stupid pamphlet?" * Marco: "What! Who is this bigoted freak?" * Marco: "No Spinner shut up. You and your friend just, go to Hell." *Marco: "I do. Every Sunday." Linus: "And they let you in?" * ('''Season 5, Episode 17 - Total Eclipse Of The Heart')'' Marco:'' "Paige, when I say Dylan broke my heart, I mean that he took it, froze it, he then dropped from the C.N. Tower and ripped it to shreds okay?"'' * ('''Season 6, Episode 01 - Here Comes Your Man Part 1')'' Marco: "Pretend there's not a 200 pound Italian man lying on my floor!?" '' * ''('Season 6, Episode 02 - Here Comes Your Man Part 2')'' Marco: ''"Saved By The Bell marathon starts in five and I have the microwave popcorn with the buttery jalapeño sauce!" * (Season 6, Episode 17 - Sunglasses At Night) Marco: "What is the opposite of cold, wet, winter, yuck?" Spinner:'' "Hot...dry...summer...yum?"'' * (Season 7, Episode 06 - Death or Glory Part 2) Marco: "I'm just a people person." Ellie: "Well then, maybe you should get a pet." Marco: (sarcastically) "Oh, that's real funny, El, hilaire." * (Season 7, Episode 08 - Jessie's Girl) Caitlin: "Hello?" Marco: "Wow! The famous Caitlin Ryan's in my house!" Caitlin: "Uh, could I have a sec with Ellie?" Marco: "Have a bunch of secs... (blushes, studdering) uh, I didn't mean..., not sex... uh, I'm just gonna go now." * (Season 7, Episode 11 - Owner of a Lonely Heart) Devon: "If you wanna play with the big boys, you're gonna need big bucks." Marco: "What should I do, rob a bank?" Devon: "Money's the easy part Marco. If you think we're gonna do quiet DVD nights at your place, you're out of luck." * ('''Season 8, Episode 19 - Paradise City)' Marco: "I wished they filmed that, it'll be great for the blooper reel." (laughs) * (Season 9, Episode 11 - Heart Like Mine Part 1) Marco: " ''My name is Marco Del Rossi, but call me' Marco. Mr. Del Rossi is my dad''." Fitz: "Ah, is he a midget too?" Marco: "Well, you know what they say, 'The shorter the man... the bigger the brain'? How tall are you?" * (Degrassi mini - The Lovecats')'' Marco: "Actually Alex, yes 'gay stuff.' I'm meeting the football team in the boiler room for a quick makeout session." *''(Degrassi mini - Roomatus Interuptus)'' Marco: "I'm a loser. I bought a bunny. I don't have friends. I need a channel that I like!" Trivia *Although Marco originally appeared in the episode, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, he didn't have a speaking role until his next appearance in the episode, Drive. *Marco and Craig were the only two members of Downtown Sasquatch to be featured for the band's entire run. *Marco has had an episode that focused on his sexuality during every season, except season 6. *Ellie was the first to know about Marco's secret. She found out during season two, while his mother didn't find out until season four, and his father didn't find out until season five. *Similar to Riley, he came out to his friends before he came out to his parents. *Marco is afraid of bees, as revealed in the season 3 episode It's Raining Men. *Marco is one of six people that have been the closing character for the opening credits. He appeared in more of the closings then all of the others. Also, he was the first character to end the credits with the logo. **Sean - No Logo (Seasons 1-2) **'Marco (Seasons 3-7)' **Jane (Seasons 8-9) **Alli (Season 10) **Drew (Season 11) **Clare (Season 12-present) *Also similar to Riley, Marco saw "Marco is a fag" written on the bathroom wall above the urinal written in permanent marker in small letters (by Spinner). However Riley saw "Riley's a fag" written on the school bus in big letters, in shaving cream (by Owen). *Marco was one of six regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearances. The other five are Anya, Riley, Luke, Cam, and Spike. *Marco and his portrayer, Adamo Ruggiero, are both gay. *He knows how to play the accordion. *Marco is a fan of Bollywood films, as are the Bhandari family. *Marco, Melanie, Spike, Emma, Sean, Jess, Clare, Anya, Toby and Lucy are the only students to have braces. *Marco was the first character to be physically gay bashed, the other two being Tim and Zane. *Marco dated Eric, a friend of Ellie's, which is a coincidence because in Moonlight Desires, Dylan, cheated on Marco with another guy named Eric. *Marco is Catholic, and goes to Church every Sunday *Marco is the first character to develop an addiction to poker. The second is Alli. *Marco, Jane, Manny, and Katie all have nose piercings. *Marco is the first regular homosexual character in Degrassi TNG, but as for homosexual characters in the entire series, Glen Simpson was the first in Degrassi Junior High, but was only in one episode. *Marco was one of six characters to be followed into their freshman year of college as a regular (and the only male). The other five were Emma, Manny, Liberty, Paige and Ellie. *Marco, Griffin, Adam, Eli, Clare, Sean, and Grace share the line "Go to hell". **Marco used this line in I Against I **Griffin used this line in Talking In Your Sleep **Adam used this line in My Body Is A Cage (1) **Eli used this line in Need You Now (2) **Clare used this line in Scream (2) ** Grace used this line in Close to Me **Sean used this line in This Charming Man *Marco lost his virginity to Dylan. *Marco is one of the four homosexuals to have a crush on a heterosexual. The other three were Riley, Fiona, and Tristan. *Marco is a fan of Saved by the Bell. *Marco is one of the nine characters to be featured as a regular after their graduation. *Marco is the second character to help his friend sneak out of the hospital. The other two being Drew and Craig. * Marco was Student Council President and later became valedictorian, the first student to do so. Liberty Van Zandt was the second, and Holly J. Sinclair followed suit to be the third. Though Fiona Coyne was not Student Council President, she was on the planning committee. *Marco is (so far) the only male valedictorian in the series. The other valedictorians have all been female. * Marco was the first person in a same sex relationship where he was cheated on and then asked to be in an open relationship. The second was Imogen and Jack with Imogen being the one who was cheated on. *Marco is one of eight characters to successfully stop or save someone from killing themselves the others being: **Sean saved Craig in When Doves Cry (2) **Tyler Bishop saved Sean in Back In Black **Jay saved J.T. in Turned Out (2) **Manny saved Darcy in Standing In The Dark (2) and again in Live To Tell **Marco and Craig saved Ellie in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. **Fiona saved Dallas in Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) **Zig saved Zoe in Believe (2) *Marco was one of nine male characters to grow and wear his long hair. The other eight were. **Clutch. **Claude Tanner. **Rick Murray. **Dylan Michalchuk. **Spinner Mason. **Sean Cameron. **Johnny DiMarco. **Bruce the Moose. *In an effort to cheer him up in Moonlight Desires, Marco's best friend Craig told him that he was a great guy and the most honest, down-to-earth and nicest person that he knew. Relationships *Ellie Nash **Start Up: Take My Breath Away (210) **Broke Up: Pride (1) (304) ***Reason: Marco realized that he was gay, and Ellie was tired of being his fake-girlfriend. *Dylan Michalchuk **First Relationship: ***Start Up: It's Raining Men (319) ***Broke Up: Moonlight Desires (419) ****Reason: Marco caught Dylan cheating on him with another man. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up:'' Total Eclipse of the Heart '(517) ***Broke Up: '''Standing in the Dark (2) (702) ****Reason: Dylan put no effort into their long distance relationship, so Marco broke up with him. *Tim **Start Up: Total Eclipse of the Heart (517) **Broke Up: Total Eclipse of the Heart (517) ***Reason: Marco was still in love with Dylan and Tim was just covering. *Eric **Start Up: Owner of a Lonely Heart '(711) **Broke Up: 'Don't Stop Believin' (722) ***Reason: Ellie got the editor job that he deserved, and he was angry at Marco who was friends with Ellie. He never found out that they almost had sex. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:LGBT Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Male Characters Category:Musician Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Student Council President Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Valedictorian Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Teacher